


I said, No

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Scene: The Ark (Good Omens), Team Free Will (Good Omens), anti-ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Crowley puts his foot down.
Series: Good Omens Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494473
Kudos: 6





	I said, No

It's not about the humans, not really.  
It's about The Fallen, The Cast Out, The Damned  
It's about being told to make an impossible choice  
When there are no other choices available  
And saying No.  
If only to prove to yourself you still can.  
If only to draw a line in the sand.  
This, this is how far I will go and no further.  
I said, _No_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
